


Second

by AlltheBilldip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alpha/Omega, Gen, Omega Bill Cipher, Reincarnation, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheBilldip/pseuds/AlltheBilldip
Summary: People say life continues after death. For some, that's literal.





	1. The Second Glass City

Thirty-six cycles after the planet-wide war of Bel'Mey, the survivors had settled under the ocean. Nineteen glass-domed cities laid sprawled out across the sea floor, bustling with new life from the influx of Gelflon refugees. The Gelflon were a small short-furred species, with large double-pupiled eyes and long thin tails. On either side of their head was a broad ear, and a short muzzle contained rows of shark-like teeth. Their bodies were similar to man's, except they had much longer abdomen and legs, and had paws. Each five fingered hand held a small sharp claw at the tip of each finger, but weren't capable of much damage.

It was in the Second Glass City, the trade capital, that a baby boy was born. A supposedly infertile merchant woman became pregnant, and gave birth to a male omega. He was thus named Yola-Ter, or "Miracle", and was the pride of his parents. His fur was a gorgeous silver-blue that matched his eyes, and brighter blue spots speckled across his cheeks and shoulders. Right under his left eyebrow was a tiny unusual birthmark, that of two inverted triangles. His parents brought it to the attention of the elders, but they were quick to dismiss it.

Yola-Ter led a busy life as he grew, helping his mother clean shop and learning trade lessons from his father. He grew to love drawing what he thought the surface would have looked like based on the stories he heard. His room would come to be filled with sketches, walls covered in images of leaves, sky, sunlight, and other things he could not see from the depths. Yola also took to watching the sea life when he could. He admired everything out there, even the sirens and sharks that would sometimes bang on the glass.

At eight cycles he was given his first bead, braided into a long strand of his silver hair. Another bead would be given to him at 16, and every eight cycles after that. In this way it would be visible when he could be bought from his parents, as was lawful for omegas. Birén, or the act of buying an omega from its parents, was acceptable between the ages of 16 and 23. Once an omega reached 24, and still had no owner, they were allowed to pursue life as they so chose. Back before the war, omegas didn't have this choice, ever. They were viewed solely as property, and would taken from their parents as young as 8 cycles. Now the age limit was implemented, and omegas were used as workers as well, not just brides.

Yola remembered being excited about his new bead, showing it off proudly or playing with it with his fingers. Now, as his second bead was braided into his hair, all he felt was dismay. He could be bought now. Certainly his parents wouldn't want that for him...but the money was enticing, even he knew that. He knew they were low on funds now, and selling him was definitely an option. He tried not to think about it, but in his spare time he found his thoughts running back to it. To the possibility of being owned...of being wedded off, claimed...he cringed whenever he thought of the claiming. It was a terrible event for an omega, he thought. Even if he heard that after it was bliss, the thought of an alpha burying his fangs into his throat...filling his veins with venom...scarring him for life? No, that was not something he wanted. Ever.  
He jumped a bit at the sound of his father calling him from his room. "Coming!" He called back, sliding off his bed and padding out the door. His father would most likely need help carrying something, or he was making a trip to one of the outskirt gates for supplies. As he rounded the corner, he stopped in place. "Oh..." Was all that crossed his mind.

A tall alpha was standing beside his father, making him appear much smaller than he was. The alpha had warm brown fur and a darker mane, the mane hanging down around his collarbone. He was big...huge compared to the tiny omega. Yola swore that one of his hands could crush his skull if he really wanted to. And his eyes...they were cool grey, like the fog that sometimes collected at the top of the dome. When the alpha looked at him it made the omega shiver. It felt like he could see through him, like they were cutting him open to examine what was under his fur. He didn't like it.

"Ah, Yola~! Son, this is Alctraz-Oondeer. Sir, this is my son, Yola-Ter." His father quickly introduced them, waving to Yola as if he were a trophy to be shown off. He certainly felt like he was being shown off...

His father continued. "Sir Oondeer has come to take a look at you...you've seemed to have caught his interest!" He spoke with a jolly tone, but Yola knew he was nervous. It was understandable...Yola was nervous too. Of course, for difference reasons...

Alctraz stepped forward, looking down at the little omega in front of him. He towered over the smaller male, quite nearly two feet taller than the boy. Yola tried not to flinch or make sound as he was inspected, arms being lifted and ankles spread just a bit too much. The larger alpha walked around him a few times before speaking in a deep, rumbling voice. "Walk forward, then back to me."

Yola did as he was told, walking as elegantly as he could to his father. He cast him a terrified look before carefully blanking his face again, turning on a paw and heading back to the alpha. Alctraz seemed pleased, casting his gaze over the boy before turning to his father. "We shall keep in touch." He then walked out, not bothering to say any more.

Yola shivered, fluffing out his fur a little. He firmly decided he didn't want to belong to that male. Anyone else would be fine, just not him. Turning to his father, he studied him. Yola's father was named Erridol-Ter, and was the owner of their small corner shop. He was tall and broad as most alphas were, with creamy white fur and white eyes. His mane used to be silver like Yola's hair, but had since greyed with age. His muzzle also contained streaks of grey now, and six beads were braided into his mane hair.

"Father...? Are you really planning on selling me to...him?" Yola was quiet, scared to hear his answer. His father looked down at him with a sad expression.

"He's of noble blood, a prime alpha. He can take care of you, and pay well for your dowry..." He sighed, rubbing along the bridge of his muzzle. "I'm sorry darling, but the shop...your mother..."

"I know..." The boy looked at his paws, shuffling them on the stone floor. He wasn't upset. He understood that the shop and his mother's condition needed funds. Funds that they didn't have. The most logical option would be to offer him...but it still scared him. Of course it scared him, it would scare any young omega.

Erridol quietly walked to his son and held him, having to to bend over to wrap his arms around his middle. He didn't want this for his child. He wanted Yola to grow up and pursue his own life, go out and explore, find love on his own. He certainly didn't want to give him up to the highest bidder...

Yola broke away after a moment, mumbling that he would be in his room before turning and retreating around the corner. His tail was wrapped around his leg, a habit he had picked up to keep himself from lashing it. Once safely away in his room he shut the door and crawled under his bed. In a small ball he tried not to think about anything, but began to silently cry after a little while. He remained there for the rest of the night, ignoring the soft, concerned calls of his father.

A day passed tensely. Yola had remained silent, avoiding eye contact with anyone as he helped his father in the shop. His father had tried multiple attempts to strike up a conversation with his quiet son, but he would not so much as look at him. However, it was at dinner that Erridol was able to peak his child's interest.

"Alctraz-Oondeer is coming by once more tomorrow."

Yola snapped his attention from his nibbled fish to his father.

His father continued, "He has asked to learn more about you. I assume he wants to know the full extent of what he would be..." He hesitated, not wanting to scare his boy any further.

"Buying. The full extent of what he would be buying."

Erridor flinched as Yola continued for him. "Yes...well I-"

"What exactly does he mean by that? Is he going to...touch...me?" Yola grimaced. "Is he going to ask me things? Is he actually going to care how I answer? Are you going to dictate how I should act and speak so he /does/ buy me?"

His father just watched him babble with a sad expression. "I don't know...I don't know..." Was all he said, repeating his answer for every question.

Yola quieted, staring down at his food. He grit his teeth so tears wouldn't spill from his eyes. "Let me know an hour before he arrives. Apparently I need to prepare myself." Abruptly he stood, and padded silently to his room. His father let him go, looking after him in sorrow and regret.

The young omega curled up on his bed and stared at his wall. His eyes strayed to each of his sketches, the wall having been lined with his drawings. There were drawings of four-legged creatures covered in fur much like his, others of trees and grass and sun... One drawing in particular drew his eye, that of a royal hall with statues of strange winged creatures. He didn't remember when he drew that, or how it came to him. He had never heard anything of the like from the elders. All he knew was that he wished he was there instead of here, could picture the scene vividly. The carpet leading to the double doors was blood red, the walls and pillars gold and silver and marble. The statues were pure white, but each set of eyes was made out of different colored teardrop gems. Yola closed his eyes. Through the doors, a throne room. Two thrones, one gold the other silver...guards lined the walkway...A moment later he felt himself drift off to sleep, dreaming of royalty and mythical creatures. In his dreams he was tended to by creatures of all kinds, ruled over worlds. There he would not have to worry about the events of the next day, or the alpha that was coming to view him like some prize to be won.


	2. Catch and Release

Yola flopped on his bed with a long, drawn-out moan. The cold weight of his gifted necklace laid on his collarbone, and he fidgeted with it. Alctraz had given it to him in a show of affection earlier that night, to which him and his father did not believe. They politely accepted it, and Yola had smiled tightly at the exchange, uncomfortable. He turned onto his side, the ornate necklace clattering softly as he moved.  
The alpha had been visiting him and insisting on taking him out for the past week and a half. His father of course agreed, but only if he were able to accompany the two. Alctraz was less than happy, but agreed for him to tag along on their "dates". He wouldn't let the father's presence dull his fun with the boy before him however, and he would flaunt his sexuality quite often. It flustered and embarrassed Yola and he hated when the alpha would come close to him, but he remained polite and quiet. That was what a good omega was expected to be, anyways. There to be seen, not heard, to tend to their alpha's needs, and keep the household in order.

Each time the alpha would see Yola he would have a new gift to give him, something dazzling and expensive to make him wear. His father was pleased, as he could sell these items at a later date. Yola was less than pleased, not used to being given things or compliments and being far too shy to say much in return. Thankfully talking wasn't an issue. Alctraz seemed to be able to talk endlessly about himself, and Yola was content to stay silent, usually not actually listening. Instead he let his mind wander, returning to that ornate throne room of his dreams.  
A shudder ran through him as he remembered the events of the night. Alctraz hadn't actually spent time viewing Yola, but instead had begun to discuss prices with his father. Openly...in front of him...as if he weren't even there, as if he were nothing but a valuable to be collected...But that's what he was, wasn't he? It didn't matter what laws they put in place. So long as omegas like him could be bought, that's all his kind were to society. Items...things to be used...

Yola blinked and started, raising a hand to his cheek. He hadn't realized tears had been leaking down his face, wetting his fur and the cloth beneath him. His hand pulled away and he looked at the wetness on his fingers. To his surprise, his fingers pulled away with a kind of silver-blue liquid. He rubbed his fingers, sitting up and bringing the other hand to his face. He pulled it away, more of the liquid on his fingers. It glimmered on his fingers, and as he watched it steamed and dissipated. Curious, he stood and stealthily padded out of his room and to the shop. A large ornate mirror was set up there to be sold, and he stood in front of it, examining his face. Glittered tear trails of silver-blue ran down his cheeks, steaming gently and slowly disappearing. He ran his hands over his face, and the fur fluffed again as it dried. Now he stared at his eyes. Where his coupled pupils were were now thin slits, and gold shimmered in his blue eyes. He blinked, and his eyes reverted.

>Whaaat....? <

He blinked repeatedly, trying to bring his slitted eyes back when a light blinked on. Yola winced as his eyes adjusted to the intrusion.  
"Yola...? I thought you went to bed. What are you doing in here?" Erridor was in the doorway, watching his son in curiousity and confusion.

"Ah...I...I was...just looking at the necklace. I haven't seen it on me yet!" He giggled nervously, tail wrapping around a leg.

His father snorted softly and shook his head, padding over to stand behind his son and watch their reflections.  
"I think it suits you. The gems match your eyes." He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, watching him in the mirror.

Yola watched with him, looking at himself.  
"Yeah...I think so too..." He turned around and looked up at his father. "I...I should sleep...I'll see you in the morning." He made to walk away, but was swept up in a tight embrace. Erridol heaved a sigh, heavy with sorrow and regret. He shuddered softly, barely able to be noticed, but his son knew. He knew his father hated all of this just as much as he did. He hated putting his son through this, giving him away to a stranger, someone he wasn't sure he trusted to care for Yola like he did. He knew his father would cry later, into the shoulder of his sick mother, but could not show that kind of weakness before his son. He had to be strong for him, Yola knew. And he was thankful. He lightly squeezed the old alpha, letting him know he loved him and appreciated his sufferings for the young boy. They stayed like that for a while, until Erridol was able to recollect himself and stand straight. 

"Yes, you should sleep. My boy needs his rest." He ruffled his hair playfully, as if nothing was wrong. Yola smiled softly up at him and squeezed his hand, then padded off to bed. The father watched his boy go, his smile fading quickly as Yola left. Guilt wracked him as he made his way slowly back to his mate, slipping into bed beside her.  
Miradai instinctively curled up next to her husband, letting him bury his head in her abdomen. Though she was blind, she could clearly see he was distraught. About what...Yola...it's happening...a series of images and emotions flashed between them, their connection tingling with guilt, comfort, reassurance, and love. The alpha relaxed, allowing himself to cry softly into her fur. She ran her fingers through his hair and fur, rubbing his ears soothingly.

The omega female knew exactly what her alpha was going through. She had watched her own sire go through this with her at a younger age than Yola. The law hadn't been inplemented, and she had been given off at the young age of 13. In her youth, she was a beauty to be sought after and jealous of. Though now it no longer gleamed, her silver fur once shined and shimmered in the light. Once her eyes hadn't been clouded, but a beautiful silver bright with life and intellect. In her long silver-grey hair she had five beads weaved, and hid a long scar over her left cheek with a thick strand. Another larger ragged scar marred her throat and shoulder, a symbol of her claiming. The teeth and canine marks were quite clear in it, a sign her alpha was strong and she was well protected. It was said the more terrible the scar, the more respect an alpha gained for himself.

Erridol calmed down after a while, slowly slipping into dreamless sleep. Miradai listened to his breathing slow, petting him to ensure he rested peacefully. It was her duty in these times to comfort and love him, and she did just that. Through the night she stroked his head gently, keeping his dreams away while he slept.  
The couple's son didn't sleep dreamlessly, however. In his bedroom he stirred in his slumber, plagued by visions of what the future would hold for him. He would be sold soon, wed, claimed...he could feel the canines of Alctraz sink into his flesh, and he whimpered and tossed further.

Morning came too soon it seemed to the boy. He woke groggy and sore, almost more exhausted than when he went to bed. An image from his dreams flashed before him and he flinched, remembering all too well the vivid dreams he had had. With a sigh he laid back on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He would have to see Alctraz again today he knew. It hadn't been arranged, but he knew the alpha would pop in anyways. He had a knack for getting what he wanted it seemed, and his father would always give in to allowing the younger male to see his son. Yola rolled onto his side, looking around his room. He didn't have much, just his bed, a closet containing an extra cloth, and his sketches. His eyes roamed over each drawing. When was the last time he drew? It seemed like ages ago...perhaps it was. He couldn't recall. His gaze returned to the ornate hall, tracing over each curve carefully.

An image flashed on his brain for a moment, and he was left with the impression of something great. A person, proud, powerful, and beautiful. Someone who was admired by countless, revered by all. The image flared up again, and he witnessed gold wings unfold gloriously behind this person. Six of them, huge and magnificent. The picture faded once again, leaving Yola blinking in surprise. He sat up quickly and scurried around for his notebook and pencils. In the middle of the floor he sketched out the image that had played through his head, or what he could remember. When he found he was finished, he looked over the sketch in his hands. A faceless figure stood there, suspended in air it seemed. Six dragonfly wings arched from its back, while three pairs of arms ran down its sides. Strangely, Yola couldn't tell the gender of this character. It was perfectly androgynous, neither as curved as a female nor as chiseled as a male. He couldn't recall the colors of the rest of the figure, but the gold of the wings pulsed in his mind. At once he knew this was the king of the throne room, the one that sat in the ornate golden throne. Yola blinked; how did he know that?

It was then that sleep hit him, and he yawned. Leaving his notepad on the floor, he crawled over and into bed. The necklace clattered more on his neck, and he momentarily wondered if this was how a collar would feel.

>It may as well be...< Was the last thing his tired mind thought before he slipped into slumber.


End file.
